


Interludes

by Capurnia



Series: Ameratat [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Interlude, Master and Apprentice Growing Pains, Padawan Obi-Wan, Padawan Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has been Mace's apprentice for a year, but things are not all rosy in the Windu residence. One shots set in the Ameratat AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since we have a nine year gap between our boys at age 9-11 until they are 18-20, I thought it would be nice to write a few one shots to fill in the gaps.

Qui-Gon was pacing back and forth in the living area of their quarters, when Mace Windu walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. “Is everything ok, Padawan?” They had only been master and apprentice for just over a year, but he knew that when pacing ensued that it was never a good thing. 

Qui-Gon stopped completely and turned sharply, leveling his master with eyes that burned with pure fury. “Why must we return to the temple, why must I take classes with stuck up, self-absorbed assholes?” 

Mace was appalled at his student’s emotions and his language but tried his best not to explode at the situation and make it worse than it already appeared to be. “We’ve had this discussion before; I will not tolerate such language. I know you grew up differently, but I do insist that you hold yourself to the Jedi standard.” 

“Fuck you!” 

Mace flew across the room, his own anger asserting itself over the stoic Jedi calm. “That is enough! You will tell me what is wrong and we will work it out together or you can go to your room until such time as you can act like a Jedi Padawan and not some common street rat.” 

“But I am a common street rat and we are just as good as you and your JEDI!” Qui-Gon turned towards his quarters and fought hard not to break down in tears. He was so tired of trying to fit in here, so tired of being “different”. The twelve year old stomped into his room, letting his door slide shut behind him as he collapsed to the cold comfort of the floor. “I’ll never fit in here, why does he not see it.” Qui-Gon thought back to earlier that day during saber practice when he had lost his footing and landed flat on his backside. The other padawan’s had teased him and he did his best to tune it all out as his Master had taught him, but then the white-haired bastard of the group started taunting him. Bruck Chun had become a thorn in his side ever since he had stood up for Obi-Wan. He turned the other cheek, he walked away from each taunt, but it only gave the boy more ammunition and gave the rest of his lackey’s permission to join in. 

“I miss you, Ben.” Qui-Gon scrubbed his hands over his face, wiping the tears that he couldn’t keep from falling this time. How could he speak to his master in such a way, what was so wrong with him that he couldn’t make friends, he couldn’t do his lessons properly. His thoughts quickly turned back to his mother. She was always so kind and patient and talked of the Jedi as if there was nothing better in the galaxy. Did things change so much in the years since she died and he joined? “I miss you, momma. I wish you were here to guide me, I feel so lost.” Lowering his head, Qui-Gon pulled his legs closer to his body and let himself fall into meditation, only to have sleep take over his body instead. 

Mace started prepping their evening meal, trying to keep his thoughts on something other than his frustrating apprentice. When they were out on their first few missions everything was going fine. The trouble didn’t start until they returned to the temple and Qui-Gon had started going to regular classes. He knew because of his background that it would be difficult to integrate with the temple raised children, but Qui-Gon was such a warm and open person he never thought there would be any issues. “You are nothing if not a challenge, my young one.” 

Mace started the stew simmering and went to the balcony to meditate on the situation. An hour and a half later, Mace came out from his meditation and reached out in the force, feeling his Padawan quite asleep. Entering the door, he looked on the bed and saw it neatly made, only to find the lanky boy curled up on the floor, his legs tucked close to him, as if nothing could harm him in that position. “Oh, Qui-Gon.” Mace sat silently next to the boy and started to run his fingers through the short padawan cut. “I’m sorry, Master.” The words were barely a whisper. 

“I know my foolish boy. I am sorry for losing my temper as well. Would you perhaps like to talk about what happened today that made you so upset?” 

“I let Padawan Chun get under my skin. We were practicing katas and I…Well I tripped on my own two feet and fell on my ass.” 

“I swear that boy isn’t happy unless he’s torturing someone. You do realize that you are going through a massive change in your body? That is going to lead to some coordination problems and things such as stumbling and falling will be quite possible. I went through the same thing. You are already taller than most of the padawan’s your age and I think Bruck is trying to make sure you don’t see that as an advantage.” 

“You used to trip on your feet?”

Mace chuckled and pulled the boy closer. “Yes, even I had some challenges with growing up. I know things haven’t been easy for you, Qui. I know that sometimes children can be cruel, but if things get so bad that you’re that angry, you need to come to me. We can work through it together and release it to the force.” 

“I’m sorry for letting you down, Master. I just feel like an outcast when we are back in temple. I miss, Obi.” 

Mace stood up and pulled him up, taking note that the boy was now as tall as his shoulders. “You never let me down. It’s all part of growing up, but in the future we really should try to not sound like an outer rim smuggler, right? As for Obi-Wan, I know you miss him. Perhaps you should find some time to write him.” Feeling his cheeks turn a warm pink, Qui-Gon just nodded at his master and pressed into a his body, wrapping his arms around him for a firm hug. “Now if all the drama for the day is over, how about some food, my ever growing apprentice?” 

“Absolutely!” Qui-Gon just smiled, his stomach rumbling in agreement.


	2. Take comfort with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan offers his master comfort and healing when dealing with a rare strain of flu, a few months after they become master and apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude set about two months after Obi and Dooku become a team. This shows, that they both do indeed have their moments, it's just sometimes easier to show you care when things seem their worse. I had to take today off because my children decided to share their germs, so I thought I would write a little something. I hope you enjoy it.

Obi-wan sat by the bedside of his master. That word still sounded odd to his ears, much less his tongue. They had only been together for two months, but it already felt like so much longer. He missed the temple, he missed Qui-Gon and Master Windu, and right now he desperately missed his new master. They had been dispatched to a nearby planet for negotiations when Master Dooku suddenly fell very ill. It was a rare form of flu that was indigenous to the planet, but their human physiology didn’t accept the only known cure.

He listened to the machine hissing with each breath that drove into the older man’s lungs. They had been quickly transferred to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine where they could offer more intensive treatment. When they arrived, Master Dooku was quickly whisked away to the medical center and he was order to remain in the waiting area, worried that the young one could become infected and they would have not just one patient but two. Obi quickly remembered the scowling looks the healers gave him when he insisted on staying with his master. “I’ve been with him this whole time, if I were going to catch his illness, then there is nothing you can do to stop that now. My place is next to my master where I can offer comfort.” He could almost see how silly it looked for a nine year old boy to stand at his tallest height, trying to convey a sense of power against fully trained Master Healers, but he would not be denied. It was his right to stand by his master in good and bad. Needless to say, the healers decided the boy had a point and it was pointless to stand and argue when they were almost sure he would just sneak in later.

That was three days, two close calls and nine missed meals ago. The young boy refused to sleep and eat, and the healers were considering forcing the issue soon if he didn’t start taking care of himself. Just when Obi-Wan was starting to feel like the force itself hated him, he felt a spike in the force around them. He squeezed the hand he held tightly to look up into the pain and fever filled eyes of his master. Oh, they were the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld in his life. “Master, Oh master, I was beginning to lose hope that you would awake again.” Dooku turned his head slightly to look at the machine that was breathing for him, feeling the tube irritating his throat. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t offer the words of comfort he knew his padawan needed at this moment. He could tell he had not left his side, the dark circles encompassing his eyes. Reaching out with the force, he tried to hold on to tight grasp, sending his thoughts through their fledgling bond. _Obi-Wan, my padawan, are you well?_

“I’m fine master; you are the one that we almost lost. I haven’t let them take me away; I wanted to be here when you awoke.”

_I know you were worried for me, young one, but in the future remember that you must take care of yourself. You must not live so much in the moment that you do not see to your own future._ His thoughts started to fade out, as sleep once again pulled at him, but this time a promise of restful sleep and not the feverish nightmares he had been plagued with.

Dooku felt the iron shields that Obi-Wan always tried to keep between them strengthen. _Do not hide your thoughts from me now, Obi-Wan, I could not bear it. I know you like to be shielded, and I try not to pry but I need to feel your presence and know you are truly safe._ Obi-wan let out a small sigh as he squeezed the man’s hand tighter. He knew he couldn’t hide his discomfort from the man that decided to train him into Knighthood, but it was so hard for him to trust, to let go and allow his emotions through.

_I know Obi-Wan. I know you’ve had no reason to trust anyone recently. You look tired; would you do me a favor, my padawan?_   He sat up straight in his chair, wanting desperately to please him, “Anything master. What can I do for you?”

Dooku very carefully inched his body over to the left just a bit, patting the empty bed beside him. _Rest with me? I find I don’t want you out of my sight, but you need to rest._ The boy looked down at the floor embarrassed slightly by the request, wondering where the aloof man that had been with him in the last month went and why he was now replaced by this very open and strange master before him. _We both need this, young one. Don’t be embarrassed. Come rest with me and we can heal together._

Obi-Wan didn’t respond but just very carefully crawled into the empty space next to his master, feeling the warmth next to him. He would give his master this, but once he had rested he would bring his shields back up. He wouldn’t let him see his flaws. “Go to sleep master, I will be here when you wake.” He wanted desperately to curl into that warmth and embrace him, but it was all still new, he didn’t know if he was worthy, if it was his place. _Sleep my child, sleep._ Those were the last words that Dooku whispered into the force as they both closed their eyes and dreamt together.

About an hour later one of the healers walked into the room and smiled at the sight before her. The young boy had burrowed into the sick Master’s side, his arms wrapped around the child protectively. They both had a look of contentment on their face that she was hesitant to disturb. By the read outs on the machines, the master was on his way to healing, she would wait a few hours before rousing him for tests, right now this was the medicine that they both needed.


	3. Méabh and Cai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Qui-Gon goes beyond pathetic creatures and brings something else home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumbler ask/prompt for the following. "Hey I just thought how cute it would be for QuiObi to adopt like can you imagine Obi-Wan comes home and find a twi'lek child sleeping on their bed and Qui-Gon is just "I can explain" and Obi-Wan grumbles a bit but still accepts with a smile (and the next time it's Obi-Wan bringing back a child without notice)"

“I can explain.” The low growl almost startled Obi-Wan as he looked down on the sleeping twi’lek child on their sleep couch. Ben knew that he probably wasn't going to like what was to come, but it was just like Qui-Gon to go out on a single mission and come home with some wayward creature.

  
Looking to the shadows of the room, Qui-Gon tried to come up with a good excuse for his lover and life-mate not to start yelling at him. “When I was excavating one of the sites that fell in the earthquake, I could feel a tug at my mind. Her parents, and all her family were gone.” 

Ben looked at the small girl who was maybe two or three years old, her skin a pale purple that showed that she wasn’t completely healthy. “Oh Qui, have you taken her to the healers?” 

“After I was able to get her out of the rubble, I had her treated, but she refused to let the healer’s look at her unless I was at her side. She cried for her mother, I couldn’t…” Ben watched as the man he loved the most in the world almost fell apart in despair. He felt things so intensely that he would never leave a soul abandoned when he could possibly help. 

Obi-Wan reached out in the force and felt her presence quite clearly. “She’s force sensitive, perhaps the creche will take her.” Qui-Gon approached Ben and caressed his hand. “I was hoping…” Ben quickly interrupted, “This is not a pathetic creature that we can just adopt, Qui. The council will never allow this.”

“Damn the council. She has no family and we can give her the love she needs. I can feel her inside me,next to my heart, along with you and Anakin. Please, Ben?”

Obi-Wan wished he had Master Dooku or Windu next to him to talk him out of this, but he would never deny his lover much when it felt so right. “Are you sure you are ready to be a dad?” 

“We’ve raised Anakin and he’s almost ready for his trials, we have the love to give.” Obi-Wan sat gently on the sleep couch and let his fingers trace the sleeping child’s cheek, knowing he was already lost. “OK Qui, but you are bringing this before the council, I got us out of trouble last time!”

* * *

Three year later, Obi-Wan entered their chambers, the now five year old Méabh came flying through the living area screaming in pure joy.

“Papa Wan!” She giggled, still half naked and wet from her bath as Qui-Gon came chasing after her. She stopped suddenly, uncertain what her papa had in his arms. “Papa?”

“Hello my little aingeal . I want you to meet little Cai.” Obi-Wan kneeled closer to the floor so the little girl could see the bundle he held so tightly to his chest. She laughed at the little Togruta that gurgled at her. Qui-Gon’s eyes grew wider, the smile reaching his beautiful blue eyes. “Your telling the council this time….”

{aingeal =angel in Scottish Gaelic}


End file.
